Coming Home
by smilinray18
Summary: Hotch returns home after his talk with Morgan at the end of Beautiful Disaster. Luckily, he does not have to face the weight of losing a member of his team alone.


I do not own CM or the characters portrayed below.

This is just a short story that I needed after the emotional train wreck that was last week's episode. This is un-betaed so all mistakes are my own. This is also my first fanfic so be gentle. I hope you enjoy!

Aaron sighed as he reached the door of his apartment. Slipping his key into the lock, he slowly leaned forward and rested his head against the door. Closing his eyes, he thought back to the conversation that he had just had with Morgan.

"Promise me you'll take some time."

"Yeah, about that…"

He new why Morgan was leaving, and he was happy for his friend; however, the weight of losing another team member and the toll that this case had taken on all of them had finally caught up with him. That, and he was dreading the conversation that he knew was waiting for him on the other side of the door.

Straightening back up, he steeled himself and turned the key in the lock. As he entered the apartment quietly he listened for sounds of life. When he heard none, he carefully made his way around the apartment turning out the lights. As he moved through the living room he looked towards the couch and paused. Spencer was asleep, curled up into the corner of the sofa with a book perched precariously on the arm of the couch. Aaron stopped and just took a minute to appreciate the peaceful slumber of his lover. Obviously, Spencer been trying to wait up for him, but his exhaustion must have finally caught up with as him. Reaching down he brushed a hand over Spencer's cheek and then squeezed his shoulder.

"Come on Spencer, it's time for bed."

"Aaron?" Spencer mumbled, slowly waking up. "When did you get home? Jack went to sleep after he finished his homework, but I tried to wait up for you. I must have fallen asleep."

"I just got home. Thanks for taking care of everything here; I was able to finish my paperwork, so we can actually have a weekend. Maybe we can do something special with Jack." Aaron knew that he was rambling, but he couldn't stop.

"He's leaving, isn't he?" Spencer's voice was quiet as he interrupted Aaron, and Aaron didn't have to ask whom he was talking about.

"Yes. He-"

"I know why Aaron, and I am happy for him – honestly." Spencer said as he stood up and stepped into Aaron's arms. Laying his head against Aaron's shoulder he continued. "Yes, I'm sad, but I get it. All evening I have been here thinking that if this had happened last year, I would have been devastated. The team was my only real family for so long, but this year has changed all that. What I have with you and Jack, it's more than anything I could have imagined that I would ever have. Morgan deserves that with Savannah and his son, and I know that he'll still be in our lives."

Aaron listened to Spencer talk and felt the weight lift slightly from his shoulders. When Spencer finished, Aaron pulled him in closer and kissed him softly."

"I love you, Spencer. You and Jack are the best things that ever happened to me, and whatever comes next we will get through it together."

"I love you too, Aaron. Now let's go to bed, I'm exhausted."

Later, as they were slipping off to sleep Aaron felt Spencer roll over in his arms before saying, "Aaron, I think that we should tell the team about us. I know that Morgan worries about both of us, and he will feel better knowing that we have found our own happiness."

Smiling against Spencer's hair, Aaron replied "Whatever you want Spencer, you know that I am ready to tell them whenever you are.

"We'll find a time this week then. Though, maybe we should wait until after Morgan has turned in his gun before we tell him that we have been dating for over a year. I know that he'll be happy for us, but I would rather not have loaded weapons around while he processes it…"

Aaron couldn't help but chuckle. "I think you may be right about that. I may even wear my vest, just in case."


End file.
